Miss Glinda?
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: This is my version of why ‘Glinda’ was the first word that Chistery said and why Elphaba seemed to trust Chistery a bit.


Name Yet To Be Determined

Summary: This is my version of why 'Glinda' was the first word that Chistery said.

"Say 'Chistery'." Elphaba said.

The monkey said nothing.

"Fine. Say 'Elphaba'." Elphaba said.

Still nothing.

"Please Chistery. Just try to speak! You have to! We'll never know if you are a Monkey or a monkey if you don't at least TRY to SPEAK!" she shouted.

Chistery stared back at her blankly.

"You… fine. Fine. I won't try again today. But we are picking this up tomorrow. I'll just see if I can make out any of the Grimmerie until one of us gets hungry." She relented.

Chistery hopped down from the table he'd been standing at and walked away. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that it wasn't the Grimmerie that Elphaba had picked up. It was a stack of crumpled up, torn paper. Curious, he left the door slightly ajar to see what Elphaba was up to.

"Oh, Galind-uh, Glinda…" she sighed, shuffling through the papers.. "Why didn't you come with me? We could have been the greatest witches there ever were. Glinda…" she mumbled. She put the papers down, picked up the Grimmerie, and went into her Spells Room.

Chistery hopped over to where Elphaba had put the stack down and looked at the first paper. It was blank. Confused, he started to shuffle through the papers when he felt a sudden jolt.

FLASHBACK

"_And Elphie…Is it alright if I call you ELPHIE!?" Galinda asked/screamed._

_"Well, it's a bit…perky," Elphaba answered._

_"And you can call me…GALINDA!" Galinda said. "You see Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project," she exclaimed._

_"You really don't have to do that," Elphaba answered, scared._

_"I know. That's what makes me so nice!" Galinda yelled._

END FLASHBACK

_Wow, that was weird, _Chistery thought. _Maybe she is more powerful than she likes to let on. Hmmm…Let's see what this one is._

_FLASHBACK_

"_NEVER!?" Galinda asked._

_"Never," Elphaba answered for what she felt was the hundredth time._

_"Like, never never? Never ever never ever never? Never ever never-"_

_"GALINDA!" Elphaba screamed._

_"Sorry. It just seems weird to me. So you've never kissed a boy?" Galinda said._

_"Yes Galinda. I have never kissed a boy ever never never!" Elphaba cried exasperatedly._

_"Why?" Galinda asked._

_"Because I never wanted to. All of the boys I knew didn't like me anyway," she mumbled._

_"Why didn't they like you?" Galinda asked._

_"Hello?!" Elphaba said, holding her arm against Galinda's._

_"Oh yeah…" Galinda said. "Sorry," she apologized._

_"It's okay. I'm happy you forget. It means you see past it," she said._

_"Oh! Then, never mind, I'm not sorry," Galinda said._

_"Anyway, I don't mind much. I've never liked a boy before. They're always so mean to me," Elphaba explained._

_"Well, maybe I can find a boy to like you. Yeah! I can find the perfect boy for you and the two of you will live in perfect happiness," Galinda planned._

_"You don't have-_

_"I know. But I want to! I'm trying to be goodly, okay?" Galinda cut in._

_End Flashback_

_Who is this Galinda person!? _Chistery asked himself. Chistery carefully sifted through the papers and touched one of the ones on the bottom, hoping to find one that would tell him who Galinda was.

"What are doing?!" a voice commanded.

_Damn it! _Chistery thought. He turned around slowly.

Elphaba walked toward the papers and Chistery. She touched one briefly then looked at Chistery. "Do you want to know who Galinda is?" Elphaba asked him.

Chistery shook his head vigorously.

"Alright. Here touch this one with me," she commanded.

FLASHBACK

_"I hope you're happy. Now that you're choosing this," Glinda whispered._

_"You two. I hope it brings you bliss." Elphaba whispered._

_"I really hope you get it and you don't live to regret it. I hope you're happy in the end. I hope you're happy. My…friend," they whispered together, crying._

_END FLASHBACK_

"She didn't come with me, obviously. She was the only friend I ever had," Elphaba said to Chistery, "and now she's gone. She'll never talk to me again." They sat in silence for a while. "Well, I'm starting to get hungry. I'm going to go see if I can make something for us," she said, getting up and walking away.

"Gl…Gl…Gl…humph!" Chistery said, trying to talk.

TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER

_Elphaba, get out of there! _Chistery thought to himself. _Please, Elphaba, please!_

The little brat threw a bucket of water on Elphaba.

"No!" Chistery whispered miserably.

"Elphie?" Chistery heard a voice call out. He started to hear sobbing. He peeked out from where he and all the other monkeys were hiding. The woman looked familiar. Like…GLINDA! It was the girl that Elphaba had showed him all those years ago! Maybe she could help him. He ran to get the green vial that Elphaba carried with her everywhere. _Someone's gotta know what I know! She's gotta understand it! I need Elphaba to be avenged!_

"Miss Glinda?" He asked. _I did it! I said it! YES! Elphaba will be avenged. Please understand. _From the look on her face, he could tell she understood. Glinda pat his head and smiled at him. She understood and loved Elphaba just as much as he did.


End file.
